Lily, James, and Severus OneShot
by fangirlflails
Summary: Lily and James ask Severus Snape to be the Godfather to their second unborn child.


Lily was rarely given the opportunity to see her old friend Severus, and this saddened her. She had a big disposition against his obsession with the dark arts, but she couldn't give him up completely. She was happy with James, and she would have always wanted to be with him in the end, or so she thought. There were days were she wished she had merely thrown her dislike towards the dark arts into the back corner of her mind so she could be with the man that truly understood her in every single way. Severus was like her in many ways, yet so diferent. Maybe now, they could be closer.

"Lily! What would happen to the child shall we pass? He is overly obsessed with the Dark Arts. Could you imagine how the poor child would turn out? And what about Harry? Are we just supposed to say that it is alright for him to be seperated from the only family he would have left? That's barbaric!" James screamed at his wife.

"You dont know him like I do! He is sweet, and caring. And, they would still have my sister."

"Lily, I know he is your friend, but... I dont think I could actually name him the godfather of one of my children!"

"You just dont understand, James. We grew up together, he told me what I was. He made me feel like I would never be alone again. You were the one who tortured him in school. If I hadnt been absolutley enraged at him during that period of time, I probably would have beat you up for it. I dont care what you think about him, James Potter. He is, and always will be a part of my life, and I would very much like it if Severus were the godfather to atleast one of my children." Lily said, exhaling quite loudly.

"Now I understand why my mother always told me never to anger the woman I love. She always did know everything..." James whispered to himself. Lily however, heard him talking, and smacked him hard in the chest. "Alright then. Have it your way. Severus will be the godfather."

"I knew you'd come around." Lily said smiling. "I'll send him an owl, tell him to meet us so we can tell him the news." She sat down at the table and grabbed a peice of parchment and a quill, then began writting.

When she had finished writting, Lily made a clicking sound with her mouth, as to call their owl, Nyx. Addressed with Severus's name, the owl flew from their window, the letter tied securely to her leg.

He was sitting in the study off his Hogwarts living quarters when he heard a tap at the window. Startled momentarily, Severus sat up and went to the window. There, perched on the window sill, was an owl with a note in its beak. Hurridly, he opened the window to let the bird in, and took the note.

(Severus,

I know it seems like ages since we have talked, much less seen each other, and I am sorry. I have missed you greatly in these past few weeks, and only hope our friendship is still intact. These are mad times we live in, Sev.  
>Anyway, I just wanted to ask if you would meet me, I have something to tell you. Friday next, in the little bar in Godrics Hollow, as you very well know we, James and I, cannot travel very far outside the home.<br>I look forwad to seeing you again, dear friend.

Hoping you are well,  
>Lily)<p>

He smiled and stared at her signature; he knew she hadnt forgotton him completely. Severus sat back in his chair and scribbled, "I'll see you soon" on a scrap of parchment, signed it, and sent it off with the owl. Now he only hoped he was skilled in the area of time travel, for he wished the days would zoom by. For he couldnt wait to see her.

The days droned by; his classes were filled with annoying children, bothering him with questions. Staff meetings to welcome the newcomers, and all he could worry about was if he had remembered Lily correctly.

Finally the day arrived, and he had gotten permission from the Headmaster to visit Godric's Hollow. Severus was stuck though. He didnt know whether he should wear his good robes, or his normal ones. Which would she prefer more? These thoughts drowned in his mind until it was time to leave. Hoping he had forgotton nothing, he quickly strode off of the grounds and into Hogsmede, where he could safely apparate.

She sat in the bar for only a few moments when she saw Severus enter the small place and immediately spot her near the back. He flashed a rare smile, and began towards her, only to stop dead when he saw that she was accompanied by the man that he envied so greatly. Lily could see the frown growing on her friends face as she got up to greet him. "Sev?"

"Lily," he said, the frown fading as he only thought about her.

"How I've missed you! How is Hogwarts treating you? Well, I'd hope?"

"Yes, of course." He replied as he hugged her, his mind still on the fact that Lily had brought James and was ruining one of their few moments together. James was now at his feet, and he smiled at Severus.

"Severus Snape. Long time no see. Hope you are in good health?" James said, forcing a smile.

"Yes." Severus said as he flashed an angry sort of smile toward James, and shook his hand.

"Please, sit." Lily said, motioning to the seat accross. He sat, only looking at Lily, like James wasnt even there. "There is something rather important we'd like to ask you."

You could see the curiosity grow Severus's face as the silence only became longer. Lily and James looked at each other, deciding which words were proper to use. Lily turned back to face Sev, and she grinned. "We, James and I," Lily said, motioning to herself and her partner, "are expecting another child, in the spring." Severus's face fell, almost to sobs, before she could finish her sentence. "We have decided that we would like you to be the godfather, and only hope you will accept."

Severus stared for a moment, his face as blank as a new roll of parchment. He looked to Lily, then James, and back to Lily again. "Of course..." He stammered.


End file.
